Intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known intermediate transfer belts that contain polyphenylsulfones or thermosetting polyimides. The polyphenylsulfones have a tendency to degrade after a number of xerographic printing cycles, such as from about 20 to about 30 kiloprints, while polyimides can be costly, especially because such imides are usually subjected to curing by heating for extended time periods.
Also known are intermediate transfer members that include materials with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image, and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper. Other disadvantages that may be associated with intermediate transfer members relate to their inadequate mechanical strength, poor breakage characteristics, insufficient extended gloss properties, and the unacceptable complete transfer of, for example, from about 80 to about 90 percent of xerographic developed images to a substrate like paper, unstable and consistent resistivity, and degradation in the developed image being transferred from the member.
Intermediate transfer members that enable acceptable registration of the final color toner image in xerographic color systems using synchronous development of one or more component colors, and using one or more transfer stations are known. However, a disadvantage of using an intermediate transfer member, in color systems, is that a plurality of developed toner transfer operations is utilized thus sometimes causing charge exchange between the toner particles and the transfer member, which ultimately can result in less than complete toner transfer. This can result in low resolution images on the image receiving substrate like paper, and image deterioration. When the image is in color, the image can additionally suffer from color shifting and color deterioration.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials with minimal brittleness, and excellent break strengths.
There is also a need for intermediate transfer members that can be economically and efficiently prepared.
Additionally, there is a need for intermediate transfer members that possess excellent transfer capabilities, and have minimal and acceptable brittleness characteristics.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics permitting developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that have acceptable gloss characteristics for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent wear and improved abrasion resistance.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members, and components thereof disclosed herein.